BUENA SUERTE
by Tinubiel
Summary: puck descubre que no es solo un semental ... sino tambien un buen amuleto para la buena suerte :D


Mi primer Traduccion: nombre original: BREACK A LEG, autor: SUSHI CHI ...

enjoy it !

* * *

BUENA SUERTE

Puck suspiró, se dejó caer en su silla tratando de aparentar que no estaba nervioso. Porque él era Puck y él no estaría nervioso por una estúpida, pero importante, competencia Regional del Club Glee, incluso si Nuevas Direcciones representaba lo mejor de su vida. Echó un vistazo para ver cómo los demás se preparaban. Rachel estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración (parecía que estaba practicando la basura que Quinn había aprendido en sus clases de profilaxis: respiración 1 ), Quinn mordía la uña de su pulgar, Finn estaba pálido (como Kurt en el invierno), y Kurt lo estaba mirando (lo miraba pensativo).

Puck mantiene contacto visual con Kurt (su novio), mientras que Kurt caminaba (contoneándose) hacia él. Kurt se detuvo frente a Puck y puso las manos en sus caderas y miró detenidamente a la cara de Puck (su cabeza en realidad). "¿Preocupado?

"No" (Sí.) respondió Puck torneando los ojos. "tù?"

"No mucho". Kurt respondió con una mueca leve ante la pregunta, tocando una melodía con los dedos sobre su cadera (un tic nervioso). A continuación (calculadamente) miró la cabeza de Puck (su Mohicano).

"¿Qué?" Puck preguntó vacilante (curioso). Vio cómo la mano de Kurt se levantaba de su cadera y alcanzaba su cabeza acariciando la parte superior de esta. Y luego la acarició.

"Kurt", la voz de Mercedes flotaba detrás de Puck, "¿qué estás haciendo?" (Sí, ¿qué estaba Kurt haciendo?)

"acariciando la cabeza de Noah ". Kurt dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio (estaba claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero no la razón).

"eso lo puedo notar ... pero ¿por qué?" Mercedes apareció junto a Kurt, mirándolo como si él estuviera loco.

"Para la suerte". Kurt dijo.

Puck parpadeó (sorprendido), "¿Qué?"

Kurt suspiró, "¿Quieres decir que, ninguna de las mujeres con las que te has acostado, te acariciaba la cabeza?, porque las mujeres suelen hacerlo, incluso en los mohicanos"

"Esa no es la cabeza que suelen acariciar."

Kurt le golpeó en el brazo (de una manera amorosa), "Tonto".

"En serio, no es algo que debas decir delante de tu novio." dijo Mercedes (regañándolo). Luego levantó la mano y empezó a frotar su cabeza (al igual que Kurt lo hacìa).

"Que (diablos) ... ?" dijo Puck en voz baja.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Brittany caminó hacia ellos (tirando a Santana junto con ella).

"Frotar la cabeza de Puck para la suerte." respondió Mercedes (como si esto fuera de lo mas normal).

"Esa no es la cabeza que le gusta que le froten". dijo Santana sonriendo (y un destello en sus ojos).

"Es para la suerte?" Brittany preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, Britt ". dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó a Kurt (como si fuera su cabeza y no la de Puck).

-Por supuesto. Podríamos usar algo de suerte. " Kurt le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Brittany y junto a Santana acariciaron la cabeza de Puck, como se la acariciarían a un gato.

Ahora habían cuatro personas alrededor de Puck y estaban llamando la atención. Más miembros de Nuevas Direcciones (Rachel, Quinn, Finn) se acercaron y antes de que Puck lo notara, estaba rodeado (como una especie de presa) por su equipo, y todos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quién iba a tocar el pelo de Puck con la esperanza de conseguir un poco de suerte antes del gran show (que necesitaban para ganar).

Puck creyó ver a alguien que lo salvaría (el Sr. Schue), pero se horrorizó cuando se unió a los demás, segundos antes que terminaran. Kurt le acarició el cabello una vez más antes de darle un rápido pero increíble beso.

Ya que ganaron (le ganaron a Adrenalina Vocal!), cada vez que tenían que realizar una actuación (ya sea en las nacionales, en frente de la escuela, o incluso en ensayos generales) todos y cada miembro del club Glee tenía que, por lo menos, tocar la cabeza de Puck. Y cuando Puck amenazó con dejar que su pelo creciera, Kurt con ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos, se inclinó hacia los labios de Noah y le dijo: "Noah, sabes, te ataré y en lugar de tener sexo sucio, te rasuraré la cabeza con mis propias manos" (Y Puck sabia que Kurt no estaba bromeando, sabia que el estaba hablando muy en serio)


End file.
